


Good Intentions - A The Bright Side Coda

by Classybetts



Series: The Bright Side [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, PTSD, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classybetts/pseuds/Classybetts
Summary: Six months after the accident with Malachi, Betty is still getting used to living with Jughead, whilst trying to deal with her demons at the same time. Meanwhile, Christmas is just around the corner.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: The Bright Side [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841269
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	Good Intentions - A The Bright Side Coda

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my lovelies. I actually wasn't planning on adding on or writing anything more to The Bright Side, but I know a lot of you who read it wanted just one more conclusion. I had a lot of fun writing this. Thank you so much for all the support and love. I hope you know I appreciate every bit of it.

Betty sat there, staring at the glass and the white tiles behind it. It was probably bullet-proof glass. Of course, it was. Her eyes slid to the black telephone, resting in its handles, and back to the scratched, smudged glass that nobody probably ever cleaned. Her heart was beating in her chest. She looked over to the seat next to her. A young woman. Younger than her. She was already talking to, what Betty assumed from the smiles and laughing, had to be a lover. She faced back in front of her. A buzzing noise sounded. Suddenly he was there. 

He wasn't wearing an orange jumpsuit like in the movies. It was a beige color. His hair had been cut, and he looked more normal than all the other times' Betty had seen him. Maybe crazier, if you looked too closely in his eyes. The guard stood by the wall, and he took his time picking up the phone. Betty stared at him. He stared right back at her through the glass, waiting. He had a deadly look in his eyes. 

She picked up the phone, pressing her lips together and looking at him hesitantly, before pressing the top part to her ear and holding the other side a few inched away from her mouth. She said nothing. She waited. 

"Hello, love," Malachi said smoothly. "I thought you would come a lot sooner." What was she doing there? In fact, she didn't even remember driving there. Or how she got there. She didn't remember anything before just opening her eyes and seeing where she was. Her heart continued to thud in her chest. She came to a realization. She wasn't really at the prison Malachi was being held at. He wasn't sitting in front of her at all. 

"This isn't real," she said, her voice shaky, staring hard at Malachi. 

"No? He looks pretty real to me." He nodded over her shoulder. A chill went down her spine. She turned her head slowly, looking over her shoulder. There were no guards or other visitors in the room anymore. The only other person there was Jughead, standing in the doorway behind her, blood dripping down the right side of his neck. Betty's eyes widened and her nostrils began to flare before she turned her head back to Malachi. He wasn't there anymore. Instead sat a big man, wearing a black hood, staring at her with familiar green eyes that mirrored her own. 

She opened her mouth and let out a scream at the sight of her father, dropping the phone and standing up, backing away until she felt the blood soak into the fabric of her shirt, touching her skin with the cold liquid-

"Betty, hey!" a voice yelled. She squeezed her eyes shut and continued to scream, shaking her head. She felt someone grip her wrists- so tightly. She began to kick and kick and kick. "Betty!" The familiar voice yelled louder. "Open your eyes!" 

She did as the voice said, opening her eyes to face whatever monster was there to consume her. Except, it wasn't a monster at all. It was Jughead. He was sitting up on his knees in front of her, gripping her wrists so tightly, but not to hurt her. To keep her from hurting him. Or herself. He loosened his grip and she let out a long sigh. Her eyes went to his neck. No blood. Only sweat, beading there. She then touched her own neck. He watched her, his eyes full of concern. She let out another sigh and embraced him, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"I'm sorry," she mumbled into his neck. His shoulder relaxed, and she knew he was just being filled with relief. "I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning back and pulling her onto his lap. 

"It's okay," he murmured into his hair, rubbing her backside. It had been so long since she had, had another nightmare. They were recurring in the first couple of months. But it got better. Betty only felt bad for Jughead. She hated waking him up every night, only for him to talk her down for half an hour and make sure she wouldn't claw his eyes out. But recently things had been good. Really good. 

She leaned back and smiled softly at him, brushing his damp hair off his forehead and feeling his warm skin against her own. It was late. She looked over to the digital clock on the nightstand. It told her that it was almost four in the morning. She looked back at him and traces the faint markings seen just on the top of his shoulders, coming from his back. Her markings. Scratches that would probably go away by the next day. They were from when he had been buried inside of her, kissing her all over and making love to her, just a couple of hours before. 

"What happened in this one?" Jughead asked in a voice that was barely a whisper. Betty looked at him, and then rested her hands on both of his shoulders. 

"My dad was there this time," Betty whispered back. Jughead continued to rub small, comforting circles on her lower back. 

"I'm sorry," he muttered. Betty smiled. 

"I'm sorry I woke you up. I know you have to get up early," she said. He smiled and winced a little. 

"It's fine. I don't see the point in going back to sleep, though," he said, cocking his head to the side. His new job often resulted in him leaving very early and then coming home really late. Even the nights when he came home at normal hours, he would be buried in paperwork for a while. He always made time for Betty though and spent every minute of his days off with her. 

"Sorry," Betty said again, smiling before kissing his mouth softly. He kissed her back, and then laid her back down on the bed, before kissing down her neck. They didn't talk about the dream again. And Betty had almost completely forgotten about it as Jughead feast on her and made her feel good. 

The next day had been Betty's day off, despite Jughead going to work. And she planned on spending it with her friends. She met up with them at the address Veronica had texted her. Apparently, Veronica wanted to buy a Christmas tree. And she had promised she would buy the biggest tree she saw. The place was a couple of miles outside the city, and it had been snowing a lot over the last few weeks. Betty stood in front of the small outdoor shop, her arms wrapped around herself. The place was blanketed in snow, and Betty could feel her teeth chattering, but she smiled when she saw Veronica and Archie get there first. 

"Betty!" Veronica exclaimed, when she saw the pale blonde, wearing a thick jacket. She wrapped her arms around Betty, and Archie kept his hands in his pockets as he walked over. "Uh, where's Jughead?" 

"I already told you, he's working," Betty said, giving Veronica a playful jab to the arm. 

"Ridiculous. But his loss. He won't get to see me bargain myself a giant tree." Veronica shrugged, and Betty laughed. Around the corner, Toni, Fangs, and Cheryl appeared and beamed when they saw their three friends. 

"And she lives," Toni said, walking over and motioning towards Betty. She hadn't really seen them in person in a couple of weeks. Everyone had been busy. But there had been the occasional phone call. "I'm sorry. We are missing one tall, brooding man."

"He couldn't come," Betty said, nodding to what she just told Veronica. "You know. Solving murders. Or whatever it is he does. You know, I never really ask." Betty shrugged, and Toni rolled her eyes, clicking her tongue. 

"That unit is so boring," Toni said, her tone disgusted. "He got the brunt of it. All they do is brood, and get into people's businesses, and go poking around. And look at dead bodies." 

"You mean doing their job?" Cheryl asked flatly. 

"You're just bitter because Peabody replaced him with me as your partner," Fangs said, snorting. 

"I cannot work with him," Toni said, jabbing her chin at Fangs. "Ridiculous. Stakeouts? He's not a quiet eater. He gets bored and won't shut his mouth." 

"Okay," Betty said, raising her eyebrows, her lips tugging up in a small smile. "That's enough of that. It's freezing out here can we just get Veronica's stupid tree?" This earned her a dangerous glare from Veronica. 

"It's not just a stupid tree," she snapped. "It's the light of my living room. It's the happiness that shines like a star. It's the Christmas spirit." Veronica strutted away from all of them. 

"Don't insult her tree," Archie said flatly, causing Betty to burst into a fit of giggles. 

When Betty got home from the tree shop she shut the door behind her, and locked it, letting out a satisfied sigh at the warm air as she slid her jacket off, and draped it on a chair as she walked into the kitchen. This apartment was bigger than either of her old ones. And bigger than Jughead's old one. When she picked it, he didn't really care what it looked like, which is why he let her pick it in the first place. She liked it. It had a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room, and two bedrooms. 

Betty opened the fridge, staring at the contents inside, and shutting it. She decided to make herself hot tea. When she was done she lounged on the couch for a while, and watched TV, before getting out her laptop and doing some editing for her latest issue that was due next week. 

She ended up going to bed at around eleven o'clock, and laying there, not sleeping. She heard the front door open and then shut at twelve-thirty and still laid there, listening to the sounds as Jughead threw his keys on the table, opening and closing the fridge. Betty lay there for another forty-five minutes before getting up. 

When she left the room and went through the hallway, Jughead was sitting on the couch, a couple of folders spread on the coffee table before him and only one open. He was hunched over, looking at it, and his sleeves were rolled up. His hair looked like he had just run his hands through it, as it was unruly. He heard her footsteps and quickly shut the folder before looking over his shoulder at her. 

He never let her see any of the stuff inside those folders. She was fine with that. She didn't want to see it. It was probably best she never saw that part of his job. She smiled and walked over, sliding into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, instinctively pulling her close. 

"Did I wake you up?" He murmured into her hair. She shook her head. 

"I've been waiting for you," she said quietly. He kissed the top of her head. 

"Did you have fun?" He asked. Betty smiled, and looked down at his white collared shirt, and back up at his face. 

"Toni misses you." 

"I just saw her last week." 

"She misses-" Betty said, kissing his mouth softly. "Officer Jughead Jones." He smiled and rubbed his hands up and down her waist. 

"Well now it's Detective Jughead Jones," he said, surprising her by laying her down on the couch and getting between her legs. "And I like that title much better," he said before kissing her. 

"Me too," she agreed into his mouth. She spread her legs for him, and kissed him thoroughly, letting his tongue slide in to tangle with hers. He pulled away after a moment. 

"I have to finish this up," he said softly. Betty pouted. 

"Finish it tomorrow," she pleaded, planting small kisses on his jaw. He let out a long sigh. 

"Betty-" he began, just as Betty unbuttoned his pants. He froze, letting her slide her hand down into them. He stared hard into her eyes, his nostrils slightly beginning to flare. She wrapped her hand around him, hard and waiting for her. 

She asked, "You still wanna work?" Betty pulled him down with her other hand and kissed him thoroughly.

She began to stroke him up and down and he let out a deep groan into her mouth. Heat coiled in her abdomen. He suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled it away before grabbing her thighs and picking her up, walking down the hall. Betty began giggling and laughing as he kissed every inch of her face and neck, carrying her into their bedroom. He laid her on the bed, climbing over her, and pushing her legs open. She let out a soft moan as he kissed her mouth, grinding against her, rolling his hips slightly. 

Warmth pooled between her legs, and she ached for him. Ached for him to soothe that throbbing she felt in her core. He hooked his fingers into the waist of her pants and pulled them off, taking her panties with them. She lifted her legs so he could pull them all the way off and toss them on the floor. 

"I don't know why you bother to have your clothes on by the time I get home," he growled, before kissing down her neck, grabbing her thigh.

She arched into his touch, biting her lip. He sat up, pulling away from her, and started to unbutton his shirt. Betty watched him for a moment, looking at his tan skin, and the faint, soft lines of his abs. Betty then pulled her shirt over her head, and let it drop off the side of the bed. She hadn't been wearing anything underneath the shirt. He looked down at her breasts, her nipples peaked to the cold air. 

Every time she got naked, he would look at her, sprawled in front of him, as if he hadn't already seen her like that countless times. He leaned down and immediately brought his mouth to one of her breasts, grabbing the other one with his hand, and looking up at her while he took her nipple into his mouth. She let out a soft moan, arching her back, off the bed. 

Betty reached down and tugged down his zipper, but he grabbed her hand and moved it away. She glared at him in irritation, but he just smiled, closing his mouth around her breast. She bit her lip hard, that warmth continuing to pool where she wanted him most. 

"Jughead," she pleaded, needing to feel him. He looked up at the desperate look on her face.

Apparently he couldn't take it any longer either because a look of pure hunger crossed his face and he immediately began taking his pants off. He took her mouth in his and kissed her roughly, sliding his tongue into her mouth to rub against hers. She felt his movement as he took off whatever remaining clothing he had on, and then she felt him. She felt his tip rub against her folds, up and down, and she moved her mouth away from his, letting out a sharp gasp. 

He pressed his palm into the pillow beside her head and let out a small groan as he continued to rub himself over her. She wanted to snap at him, to tell him not to tease her, but as she opened her mouth, he slipped himself into her, nudging her legs farther apart with his knee. She moaned, gripping his shoulder as she became full of him. He quietly adjusted himself, before lifting his head and kissing her brow softly as he began to bring his hips back, thrusting into her. 

Betty let her head fall back against the pillow, letting her moans flow out of her as he began to pick up the pace and continue pumping into her. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, as he leaned his forehead against her chest, letting out small pants and occasional grunts. She hooked her legs over his thighs, running her fingers through his hair. 

The more noises that came out of her, the more motivated he became, getting faster and thrusting harder. He held himself up, above her as he kissed her lips softly, swallowing her moans and massaging one of her breasts with one hand. She wanted every inch of him inside her. She wanted to be full of him. 

"More," she moaned into his mouth, begging him to go harder. He obliged, rolling his hips as he pushed himself into her, before pulling back and doing it again. She could feel her release already in the distance, and with one hand, she began to dig her nails into his back, feeling his muscles tense under her fingers. He winced as he felt her nails, but didn't make any move to stop her. He seemed to enjoy it. With her other hand, she had her arm around his neck, pulling him closer. 

Jughead tore his mouth away from hers and went back to kissing down her neck. He searched for that pulse, stopping when he found it. He began to suck on that pulse, his hand now white-knuckled as he gripped the pillow. Betty had started to move her hips with him, rolling her hips up every time he thrust into her. They found a rhythm. 

He let out a familiar groan that she knew too well. He quickened his speed, reaching down to press a thumb to that very sensitive spot right between her legs. Her moans got more intense as he started to rub her clit, looking down between them, watching himself disappear, and then reappear from inside her. He pushed her thighs wider before hooking his arms under her legs and kept her steady as he thoroughly ground into her. She was starting to see stars, and she hadn't realized how loud she was being, that the sounds that filled the room were coming from her. 

She wasn't sure how long she would last, she gripped the sheets, her whole body moving with him as he fucked her. She bucked against him, desperate for release. With Jughead's name on her lips, being repeated over and over, they found release together as Jughead let out a shuddering sigh, and she felt warmth gather in her lower stomach, shooting through her. His movements came to a slowing stop, and he suddenly seemed exhausted as he rested his head on her chest, and stopped moving. 

They were still connected as he closed his eyes, breathing easily, lightly panting. Betty's eyes were watery, and she had also been breathing a little hard, trying to contain herself, feeling sweat bead on every inch of her body. She brushed his damp hair off his forehead, realizing he was more sweaty than she was. 

"I love you," Betty whispered, stroking his hair softly. He oped his eyes and lifted his head, kissing her softly. 

"I love you too," he said against her lips. "But you're a pain in my ass." She giggled and shook her head. 

"Why's that?" 

"I can't get work done with you around here," he said, grinning before he rolled over on his back and pulled her on top of him. She smiled and kissed him passionately, rubbing her hands up and down his chest. He slid his hands down her back, over her rear, squeezing her ass. She moaned softly and pulled away. 

"Do you want me to stop distracting you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He frowned and shook his head. 

"You better not," he said, earning a small laugh from her. 

"I can't help it," she said innocently. "Not when you make me feel so good." He almost glared at her at the words, letting out a long sigh, and leaning his head back against the headboard. She smiled, kissing his neck, feeling him begin to rub small circles over her rear. 

Betty began to move down his body, kissing down his chest, down his abs. Jughead leaned back, resting his hands behind his head, watching her. When she got to his thick, hard length, waiting there, she looked up at him. He was staring into her eyes, not breaking eye-contact. Neither did she as she wrapped her hand around him, feeling him stiffen the tiniest bit. She swiped the small drop off the tip, from his arousal and he suppressed a groan. 

Betty maintained eye contact with Jughead as she slowly leaned down, and swirled her tongue over the tip of his arousal. He tightened his jaw, dropping one of his hands and gripping the sheets into a fist. Betty began to take him whole into her mouth, moving down until she almost gagged, and then coming back up, only to do it all over again. 

Jughead gathered her hair, trying to keep it away from her face while he began to let out small sounds, watching her in awe. She wrapped her hand around the bottom half of him, while she worked the top half, watching as he dropped his head back, grimacing in pleasure. She braced her hands on either side of his pelvis, working him all the way down, and then back up, a repeating cycle. 

She did this until he couldn't hold it any longer and climaxed. Betty took her time swallowing him and then licking what was left, looking up at Jughead let out small breaths, running his hands through his hair. When she was done, she only wiped her mouth and came back up so she was facing him and sitting on his lap. 

"I love you," he breathed, and Betty laughed, kissing him softly. 

"You know I love you," she said softly. He smiled and looked down between them before looking back up at her. 

"If we keep doing this every day, you're going to break the best part of me," he said. Betty smiled and bit her lip. 

"But then I'd have no use for you," she said. He narrowed his eyes and she laughed before kissing him, putting her hands on the sides of his neck. "Remember when we first bought this place? When you fucked me on that couch."

"Hm."

"And on the table." Betty continued to kiss him, her skin getting hot again. She felt him warm and hard, resting on her inner thigh. She could feel herself burning for him once more. He sucked on her tongue, bracing his hands on her rear and pulling her closer to him. "On the walls." She moaned softly. 

Jughead let out a low groan, and moved away from her mouth, kissing down her neck. He looked up at her with hooded, hungry eyes. Betty reached down, and felt for him, wrapping her hand around his length. She could feel him twitch in her hand, and grimace as he felt her skin against his own. She slowly moved so her entrance was right above him. She gripped onto his shoulder as she slid herself over him, letting out a small moan. Jughead grabbed her waist, breathing out. She quietly adjusted herself, feeling his eyes all over her skin. When she was ready, she slowly began to move, going up and down. Jughead pulled her closer to him and kissed her mouth hungrily, holding her waist as she moved on him. He swallowed her moans, feeling her fingers glide through his hair, gripping it. 

He let out another groan when she pulled on his hair and began to move at a faster pace. He buried his face in her chest, as she rode him, arching her back in pleasure. He had begun to buck into her, moving his hips up every time she came down on him. She began to go harder and faster, desperate for release. She hugged his body, feeling his hot breath against her skin, panting. She couldn't get enough of him. 

"It feels so good," she moaned into his hair, feeling him plunge deeper into her with every bounce. Her whole body began to shake, and she started to shake her head. "I can't, Jug, I can't," she started to say. 

"Fuck," he muttered through clenched teeth, before grabbing her and moving so she was under him. He took her mouth in his and began to move into her, going fast. She wrapped her legs around his torso, pulling him in with each thrust, moving her face away from his. She felt his mouth all over her neck and chest, his hands braced on the mattress on either side of her body. He took one of her hands and laced their fingers, pressing it into the pillow beside her head. She bit her lip, widening for him every time he ground into her and then tightening around his length. 

"Jughead," she moaned, dropping her head back. He couldn't hold it in as he came inside her, feeling her clench all around him as he slowed down. She found her release seconds after him. They were both breathing hard, sweat gleaming on both of their bodies. Jughead had stopped hovering over her and just let himself collapse, resting on top of her. Betty put a hand on her forehead, trying to catch her breath as she pushed her hair back. Jughead moved to the side so he wasn't completely crushing her. 

Betty had never felt more exhausted than right then. She stared up at the ceiling, her eyelids feeling heavy and her muscles aching, along with that familiar ache between her legs. Jughead looked like he had fallen asleep with his face in the pillow, but he turned his head and smiled tiredly at her. Betty moved so she was laying on her stomach and rolled her eyes. The sheets had stuck to her skin for a second. 

"I think our neighbors hate us," she mumbled. Jughead grinned. 

"That's too bad," he said. "They're just jealous." Betty laughed at that, shaking her head. 

"Hm," she mused. "Have I made you come three times before?" Jughead's smile faded and he stared darkly at her. She smirked. "I think I have. It's not like it's hard." She shrugged. He suddenly got up, and she didn't know what he was doing before she felt his knees press into the mattress on either side of her. He leaned down from behind her, his mouth getting close to her ear. 

"Have I made you come three times before?" he asked, whispering in her ear. _Yes_ , she thought. Probably more than that. 

On the night where Jughead showed up at that bar when Betty was probably at her worst, they didn't do anything. They did nothing but kiss and cuddle. It was like that for a few weeks. They didn't have sex. But one night, when all Betty wanted was him when she was in heat, they finally did it. It seemed like the longest night of her life. He definitely made her come more than three times that night. She didn't bother answering him though. Not now, as he kissed down her shoulder, down her spine. Betty felt that the place between her legs begin to throb, ready for him once again, waiting. When he got all the way down to her thighs, he lifted her hips up and laid down on the bed so he was facing her core. He brushed a thumb over that sensitive place at her center, and she let out a small whimper. 

He grinned in triumph, a look of hunger crossing his face. He seemed to get impatient because he pressed his mouth to her core, and she dropped her forehead on the pillow, letting out a long sigh, feeling his tongue on her. He flicked his tongue across her clit, and she gritted her teeth, moans beginning to escape from her mouth. She was wet and ready for him. So wet. He began to insert his tongue in her, then take it out, then go back to sucking on her clit. 

Betty rolled her hips against his mouth, grinding for more. He held onto her hips firmly to keep her from moving, as he continued to press his tongue into her, licking over her clit and covering her with his whole mouth. She was so exhausted from their previous activities, and it felt so good, she could already feel her release, not far away. He continued to feast on her, and when she began to clench around him, she braced her hands on the mattress as her whole body tightened, before she found her climax. 

Jughead moved from his position, and it was an effort for Betty to move so she was on her back. He came up beside her, and crashed onto the mattress, letting out a satisfied sigh, folding his fingers under his head. Betty's mouth tugged up in his over-exaggerated arrogance.

"That was quick," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"I will kill you," she muttered. He laughed at that and pressed a kiss to her temple. She moved, so she was on her side, and just looked at him. Studied him. His black hair, in a disarray. His sparkling green eyes. He grinned at her.

"You're beautiful," he said, and her heart squeezed at that.

"So are you," Betty said, earning a light laugh from him. It was quiet for a few moments, as they only looked at each other. The smile he had faded as he let out a sigh. 

"I have to go finish what up something real quick," he said. Betty's smile fell and she rolled her eyes.

"Jug, just finish tomorrow. You need to sleep," she said, pouting. He kissed her nose. 

"Just one hour. Okay? I'll come to bed when I'm finished. I just need an hour," he promised. Betty pursed her lips together before nodding. He smiled and kissed her before she got off of him and he stood up, putting his boxers on. 

He was true to his word. When he was done with his work, he came back and slid into bed, pulling Betty close and settling in their usual position, with him spooning her. He slid his hand around to cup one of her breasts, resting his hand comfortably there. She had been asleep by then, but she vaguely remembered his touch that night, and the shifting of weight on the bed. 

It was a couple of days later when Betty, Cheryl, and Toni went with Veronica to the mall. Something Betty absolutely hated. It wasn't that she didn't like shopping, she loved shopping. It was just the fact Veronica thought it was a good idea to drag them to the mall when there was only a week and a few days left until Christmas. 

"I just need to get a couple more things. I forgot that Archie's dad is going to be in the city tomorrow," Veronica explained, as they walked through the mall. Betty rolled her eyes. 

"Only you, would buy something last minute," she said. "Does anybody else need some last-minute presents?" 

"I bought my presents in October for everyone," Toni said flatly. Cheryl gave her a look of disapproval. 

"There are no sales in October, Toni," she pointed out. 

"Well I didn't get anyone a flatscreen TV, if that's what you're getting at, Cher," Toni retorted. Betty snickered at that. 

"So, why aren't you going to your moms again?" Veronica asked Betty. Betty let out a sigh. 

"Because of Jughead." 

"Jughead doesn't want to go?" 

"No, he would probably be happy to go. But I think he scares my mom," Betty explained. Toni raised an eyebrow. 

"He's never met her." 

"Yeah, but when I broke down and went to Riverdale, I told her the whole gang stuff, and how-" Betty cut herself off, not wanting to talk about it. "Anyway, I didn't think Jughead and I were ever getting back together so it didn't matter. But now that she knows about his past, I just know if I bring him to Riverdale, she's going to make him borderline uncomfortable." Veronica snorted at that. 

"I never liked that woman," she said. Betty glared at her, but her lips tugged up into a smile. 

"She sounds ridiculous," Cheryl agreed. 

"One time, in our sophomore year, I had to sneak Betty out her window to go to a party. She didn't drink, but obviously other people did so once Alice smelt alcohol on her clothes, she grounded her for a month," Veronica said. Betty rolled her eyes. 

"Actually it was two months. But yeah, that sums up my high school years," Betty said flatly. 

"Didn't you lose your virginity at that party?" Veronica asked. Betty winced. 

"No, it was homecoming," she said, not even wanting to think about that memory. 

"With who?" Cheryl asked, wide-eyed. 

"Trev Brown," Betty said. "Okay I don't want to talk about this can we please focus on Veronica's stupid gift?" Toni laughed at that. 

"What did he, last two seconds-" Toni began, but Betty covered her ears. 

"I'm not talking about it!" She said firmly, walking away. Veronica smirked at Toni before following Betty. 

When they were done getting what Veronica had to get, they ended up going to a small diner to eat, before they all parted their ways. Betty was honestly surprised. None of them had asked about how she was doing. This was code for, 'are you still punching people in the face and having nightmares.' They hadn't asked her when they went tree hunting either so Betty was beginning to think they forgot. She didn't mind. In fact, she preferred it that way. But they didn't forget. They were doing good until now. 

"So," Veronica said when the conversation they were previously having had been done. Toni and Cheryl looked up at Veronica and then back at Betty. At least Betty hadn't been throwing cuss words at them and getting angry at everything in the last few months. Betty was over that. All that hatred and anger she held in and would take out on her friends, that was gone. It dissipated after she and Jughead got together. But it came out every so often. It was getting rarer and rarer. 

"So?" Betty said, propping her cheek on a fist. 

"How's work?" 

"Fine," Betty mumbled. 

Veronica said, "Why'd you stop going to therapy?" _There it was._ Betty looked over at Toni and Cheryl. Toni shifted in her seat, and Cheryl was staring daggers at Veronica who ignored her. 

"Because I don't need it anymore?"

"Are you sure?" 

Betty snapped, "What the hell, Veronica?" 

"I'm just making conversation." 

"No, you're being annoying," Betty said without hesitation. 

"I'm just checking up on you," Veronica said defensively. Betty didn't feel like arguing with her. She knew Veronica was just concerned. Betty relaxed her shoulders and nodded. 

"I'm sure," she said. Veronica shrugged. 

"Okay," she said. And that was that. 

It was a few days later when Betty had just pulled up to the curbside, outside Polly's house, shutting her engine off and taking her keys out before getting out of the car and shutting the door behind her. She took her keys out and unlocked the door before walking in and immediately being greeted by her niece and nephew. 

"Betty!" Juniper squealed, hugged one leg while Dagwood hugged the other. Betty looked down at both their blue eyes and blonde hair. She smiled at them both. 

Betty asked, "Hey guys, where's your mom?" bending down and picking Juniper up, setting her on her hip. Dagwood pointed to the hallway, and Betty walked in until she found Polly in the bathroom, obnoxiously curling her hair. She beamed at Betty and set the curling iron down, pulling out the plug. 

"Oh thank god," she mumbled. Betty laughed her arm around Juniper's waist, holding her up. She looked Polly over and raised an eyebrow. 

"You're a mess." 

"Mhm, thanks. I have to go I'm already late, but you're here now so-" She froze, thinking hard. Betty raised her eyebrows. She was wearing a short black dress with her hair carefully curled and her heels outside the bathroom door. Polly almost looked like an older, more mature version of Betty. "Is Jughead coming?" 

"Later," Betty said. Polly scrunched her face up, and Betty rolled her eyes. Betty had told Polly about how Jughead had been the one to interrogate her about their father. She also told Polly everything else. She wasn't so fond of him. "Polly, the kids love him." 

"I know but-" 

"He's also a cop," Betty said flatly. Polly stared at Betty incredulously but she only held her gaze, challenging her. 

"Have them in bed by eight," she said, caving. Betty nodded graciously. Polly grabbed her heels, putting them on one by one as she walked over to the door and grabbed her purse from a chair. "I'll be back," she announced. She kissed both Juniper and Dagwood and then she was gone. 

Betty set Juniper down and looked at the two twins, smiling. Jughead probably wasn't going to get there for another hour, so she sighed and put her hands on her hips. She looked over at the kitchen and then back at the tiny humans. 

"You guys hungry?" 

Jughead sat in his car. The same car he got after selling his motorcycle. It was probably in the list of top ten worst days of his life since he loved that bike so much, but with his new job they didn't provide squad cars. And he really needed a car. Jughead stared out his window, taking the badge that hung around his neck on a chain and pulling it over his head, throwing it into the back. He straightened his leather jacket before opening the door and getting out. 

He walked across the parking lot, into the bar. It seemed that every single pair of eyes landed on him as he walked over to the bar, looking at the bartender. It was some new guy. Someone he hadn't seen before. He recognized Jughead immediately. He had, like every single other person in that bar, been wearing a black leather jacket with a green snake on the back. 

Jughead had burned his own Serpent jacket. The leather one he wore now was a dark brown color. No logo on the back. The bartender swallowed hard, his eyes widening slightly. Jughead fought to roll his eyes. He was seriously getting pissed off at people looking him like that. Even people in his personal life. 

"Where's Joaquin?" Jughead demanded. The kid pointed to the back, where Fp's office had been. Or, Joaquin's office. Jughead nodded his thanks before walking back there, opening the door and walking in. He didn't bother knocking. He didn't care. Joaquin sat in the chair, looking at something on his laptop. When he heard the door opened he looked up, and his eyes widened when he saw Jughead. Jughead closed the door shut behind him and sat down on the other side of the desk. 

"Jughead," Joaquin said in surprise. 

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not your leader anymore," Jughead said firmly. Joaquin's shoulders relaxed. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I came to see how everything is. Make sure my father is still gone," Jughead explained. After Betty got shot, Jughead had done some arrangements. He told Joaquin that he didn't actually kill his father. He had to. But he also wanted nothing to do with the Serpents. He wanted them out of his life for good. Out of Betty's life. So, he gave his leadership to Joaquin. The fox in the chicken coop. 

"He hasn't come back," Joaquin admitted. "I doubt he will. Does Betty know you're here?" 

"I'm going to tell her when I see her tonight," Jughead said tightly. Joaquin stilled. 

"Are you going to come here every six months?" he asked. Jughead shook his head. 

"No... I uh, this is my last time," he said softly. "I just-I guess I'm not used to it." 

"Not used to what?" 

"Not having to look over my shoulder." Jughead frowned. His stomach clenched. "All my life, I've done what he told me to do. And then I met her." Jughead propped his first on his chin. 

"It feels like he's dead," Joaquin mused. 

"He's not," Jughead said flatly. "He should be. I should have killed him." 

"Jug, you can't think like that." 

"I'll never stop thinking like that," Jughead remarked. "I was raised by wolves." 

"He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore," Joaquin assured him. Jughead rubbed his forehead. "Have you seen Jellybean?" Jughead nodded, happy for the change of subject. 

"Yeah. She's going to spend Christmas with me at Archie's house," Jughead said, staring at the top of the desk. I

It was mainly Betty's decision. She wanted to spend Christmas with Veronica and Archie. Toni and Cheryl would be there, along with Fangs. When Jellybean asked him if she could come to stay with him for the weekend, he said it was fine. She just had to come with him and Betty to Archie's for an afternoon. Archie didn't care. 

"Jughead," Joaquin said. Jughead looked up at him. "Has anyone asked you if _you're_ okay?" 

"I'm fine," Jughead said flatly. Joaquin looked wary. "I'm fine," Jughead repeated. He finally nodded. Jughead slowly stood up, putting his hands behind his back. Joaquin also stood up. 

"Take care of yourself, Jughead," Joaquin said, smiling. Jughead only nodded. He had nothing left to say. He left the office, walking through the crowd of serpents, and left the bar. He would probably never see any of the Serpents again. And it made him feel good. It made him feel free. 

Betty heard the soft knock at the door and Looked down to where Juniper lay, asleep in front of her. She had been laying down on the couch, Juniper tucked into her front, with the TV on playing at a low volume. Dagwood was asleep on the chair next to the couch. Betty lifted a leg up, doing her best to climb over Juniper without actually touching her. She tip-toed over to the door and silently opened it. 

Jughead smiled at her, leaning against the door. Betty smiled, but put her hands on her hips, looking him up and down. He chuckled, and Betty pressed a finger to her lips. He looked over to the living room past her and nodded. Betty stepped aside so he could come in, and shut the door behind him. She took his hand and lead him upstairs, to the guest bedroom. 

She only spoke once the door was shut. She smiled at Jughead as he sat down on the edge of the bed. She sat next to him and brought her feet up, to cross them as she sat, facing him. 

"Where have you been? You're an hour late than you said you would be," Betty said. 

"Sorry," he said. He looked down and she watched as his throat worked, his Adam's apple going up and then back down. He looked back up, his eyes meeting hers. He furrowed his eyebrows. "I was at The Whyte Wyrm," he whispered. Betty's smile faded, and she continued to stare at him. A minute of silence passed, and she never took her eyes off him. He reached for her hand but she pulled it away, before standing up. Hurt flashed in his eyes. 

"Why?" she asked. 

"I went to see Joaquin."

"Why?" she repeated, more firmly. 

"I needed to make sure that Fp wasn't there. It's been a while, he could have shown up and ruined everything while I was gone," Jughead explained. 

"You didn't have to do anything," Betty spat. "You didn't have to make sure he was still gone. And even if he did go back, even if everyone found out he isn't dead, who cares? They aren't your gang, anymore Jughead. You promised me no more. You _promised_." 

"And I meant it," he said honestly. "This was the last time. I'm done." 

"You shouldn't have gone," she said, shaking her head and starting to pace. 

"I told you because I didn't want to keep any secrets from you." 

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place," Betty snapped. He recoiled. "You have no idea how much that seriously _pisses_ me off." 

"Betty," Jughead said quietly. Too quietly. She stopped moving and looked at him. "I've never been normal. I've never not been in a gang. They're all I know. I wanted to see Joaquin. And I'm sorry. But I didn't want to lie to you. I just wanted to go there one last time. It's just... it's just so weird because there's nobody around to tell me what to do anymore. Or threaten me. And I've never been given the choice to leave." He frowned, staring down at the floor as if he was thinking hard about something. 

Betty let out a long sigh. This was probably the most they had talked about anything gang-related in the last five months. They'd always put it off. Or avoid it. Or they would talk about it for a little bit when Betty had a bad dream but they wouldn't go into specifics and one of them would change the subject. And Betty realized just how much she made the situation about herself. She stared at Jughead, running his hands through his hair. 

Betty walked over and slid onto his lap. He moved his arms so they naturally wrapped around her. She moved his hair off his forehead and kissed him softly before pulling away and leaning her forehead on his. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just worry about you." 

"I'm fine," he muttered. 

"Are you?" she asked, pulling away to fully look at his face. "You need to talk to me, Jug." He nodded slowly. 

"I'm fine," he repeated. He then uncoiled his arms from around her and rubbed his eyes. "I'm just tired." It grew silent, and she just sat there, looking at him. Studying his features. 

"Were you... disappointed?" she asked. He looked up at her in confusion. She could feel her stomach begin to ache at what she was about to ask him. "In the hospital... when you found out I wasn't pregnant anymore?" Jughead let out a long sigh and wrapped his arms around her waist again. That was something they had never talked about. Not since Betty broke down that one time after they slept together. After she ignored him for weeks. 

"Betty-" 

"Were you disappointed when you found out I was pregnant at all?" she pressed. She had never asked him such questions. And now she wanted to know. His face was unreadable, as he furrowed his eyebrows at the wall. 

"You wouldn't have wanted that baby, okay, not after I made that bet with Sweet Pea-" 

"That's not what I asked you." She said firmly. He looked at her for a minute, before nodding. 

"You were such a bitch when I pulled you over," he said. Betty couldn't help but start to smile and snicker for a second. "Remember, um.... remember when I found you at the park? On the swing sets?" Betty nodded slowly. "I was having a real bad night. I told the truth. I went to look for you to give you your phone. What I didn't tell you, was that thirty minutes before, I made Malachi mad. He beat me senseless. But he knew I would go to work, he knew I had friends. So he shoved me until I was on the floor and started kicking me until I was coughing blood. Nowhere near my face." Betty's eyes widened. 

"Jughead, oh my god-" 

"It wasn't as bad as it seems. That's why I was so... good at pretending I was fine when I was with you." 

"He beat you," Betty breathed. 

"That's-not the point," Jughead said softly. He winced, trying to forget the memory. "That was the night, I realized I loved you. Because... I saw you sitting there. You looked so... broken. Like me. And I couldn't believe that you were the same angry, fierce girl from that highway. You were just so alone. And beautiful. And I always loved you, Betty, I mean when I saw you at that restaurant with Veronica. I already liked you, I just didn't know it yet. But that night I realized it, because, I never wanted to see you like that again." He looked up at her. "I never wanted to see you so miserable. _I_ wanted to be the person who makes sure you never have to sit on a swing set by yourself and cry ever again. Not Sweet Pea. He stopped being my friend the day he asked you out. God, I fucking hated him after that. I wanted to hurt him." 

"Jughead..." 

"Betty, I could never be disappointed because you're... pregnant. But it wouldn't have been right. After everything... it just wasn't right. I can't answer your other question. Because in the hospital all I cared about in those days that you weren't awake, was _you_. I wanted you to wake up," he said. Betty stroked his hair softly, before leaning in and kissing him gently. He kissed her back, and it was soft and slow. 

"I love you," she said, after pulling away. 

"I love you too," he murmured into her hair. 

"Jughead?"

"Hm?" 

"I'm sorry for calling your dick small the day I met you. Obviously, I had no idea what I was talking about," she said. He burst into laughter, laughing into her shoulder. She smiled, breathing him in. 

"You're forgiven." He snorted. He rested his head against her chest, listening to the sound of her heart beating. 

"You have to tell me these things, Jughead. There's so much I don't know. I'm sick of pretending like I'm the only one who went through something here," Betty said softly, running her fingers through his hair. 

"There are things... that even I cannot tell you. Things are just, left best unsaid." 

"I can handle it," she said, and he leaned back, looking up at her face. He smiled. 

"I know. But I can't," he said softly. Betty nodded. He was just a kid. A boy whose father neglected him, when Malachi found him. When Malachi manipulated him into doing horrible things he most definitely would regret for the rest of his life. Betty wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"I love you," she breathed. 

"I love you too," he said, pulling her close, his arms wrapped around her waist. She slowly pressed her mouth to his, and they kissed each other softly for a few minutes. When Jughead slid his hands under her shirt, she pulled away. 

"Can we continue this later?" She asked in a soft tone. He smiled and nodded. "I think we've left the two toddlers alone, in reach of knives and sharp objects for too long." 

"Agreed," he mused. She laughed and got off him, taking his hand and leading him back down. 

Two days later, Jellybean had arrived at their apartment, cranky and in a bad mood. The drive from the NYU campus was a bad one, and she was not a morning person. She immediately went to the guest bedroom, locking the door behind her after giving her brother and Betty a brief introduction. Jughead had only rolled his eyes, and Betty grinned. She could smell the boyish scent on the young girl, along with the knowledge of the hangover from the night before. 

But a few hours later, there had been a knock on their door when Betty was sitting on the couch, typing an email to one of her co-workers on her laptop. Jughead was in their bedroom, doing god knows what. Betty got up from the couch, and padded over to the door, opening it to reveal a very tall, familiar, broad-shouldered man. Betty grinned as she looked up at Reggie, and wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him. He went rigid and stiff, looking down at her shocked. Jughead appeared from the hall, leaning against the wall, and crossing his arms. Reggie gaped at him, and he shrugged as if this wasn't news. Betty pulled back and looked at his face. 

"What?" she asked. Reggie shook his head. 

"Nothing," he murmured. He smiled nonetheless. "Hey, guys." 

"What are you doing here?" Betty asked, not in a rude way. 

"I'm here for Archie. Well, everyone. I guess. He invited me to his... Christmas thing," Reggie said with a shrug. Betty stepped aside so he could come in, and she shut the door behind him. 

"Jellybean's here," Jughead said, with a wicked grin. Reggie scowled. 

"The devil's spawn," he spat. Jughead laughed heartily at that. 

"Don't let her hear you say that. She'll rip you to shreds." 

"She'll find a way to rip me to shreds," Reggie muttered in annoyance. Betty couldn't help but smile, looking forward to the banter that was to come. Jughead only scoffed, shaking his head.

"Well the dragon is asleep for now, so you're safe," he said. "Want a beer?" Reggie nodded. 

Reggie ended up leaving two hours later after he and Jughead talked. Betty just sat idly by, chiming in every now and then. Jellybean came out of her room at one point, for half an hour. Reggie and she argued, of course. Nobody was surprised. But mostly it was friendly, and you could tell they were both pleased with each other's presence. Under good circumstances. Jellybean retreated back to her room eventually. Betty now sat on her bed, putting her hair into a bun. Jughead emerged in the doorway, having just walked Reggie out. He let out a long sigh, and Betty grinned. 

"Reggie tire you out?" 

"No," he said honestly. "It's just weird. I hated his guts a year ago." Betty nodded. 

"Well, this is for the best," she inquired. He shrugged. 

"Maybe." He then shut the door behind him, walking over. He got on the bed, and crawled on top of Betty, kissing her all over, her giggles filling the room. He pulled her shirt off, and leaned down, kissing each of her breasts. "I love these," he mumbled. Betty smiled, playing with his hair. 

"What do you prefer me in? Red, or black?" she asked. He looked up at her, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Why?" 

"It's for your Christmas present," she said. He grinned, and then kissed her mouth. 

"I prefer you in nothing," he said against her mouth. She rolled her eyes and pulled away. 

"That's not your real present anyway. I'm kidding." 

"You don't need to get me anything," he mused. "I already have everything I need." 

"Too bad," she said, kissing one of his dimples. He groaned in response and began kissing her neck, getting between her legs. Betty closed her eyes and bit her lip, just feeling his mouth. "Jughead," she breathed. 

"Hm?"

"Your sister is in the next room," she said, her voice full of warning. But she wanted him. She always wanted him. Every time they joined, it felt like the most right thing in the world. 

"Then you'll have to be quiet," he whispered, as his hands snaked around her body. 

It was the next morning when Jellybean seemed to snap a tether. When she triggered something that made Jughead sick to his stomach. He was sitting at the dining table, looking into a folder, when Jellybean came out of her room. Betty was doing some dishes from last night. She looked over her shoulder, at Jellybean. The short brunette scowled at Betty. Being 'quiet' didn't do anyone much justice. Jughead almost spat out his coffee from laughter but refrained. Jellybean sat down at the table across from Jughead and studied him. He looked up at her. 

"How's Ricky?" he asked. Jellybean let out a sigh, putting her forearms on the tabletop. 

"He's fine. Nine fingers and all," she said casually. And there it was. Betty turned around, looking at Jughead. She watched as his smile faded, his skin paled. Six months. Six months and he had been fine. He had been smiles. He had been patient. And yet, there it was. Jellybean frowned. "What?" she asked, as he stared at her. He frowned, looking painfully uncomfortable. He sat up, the chair scraping against the floor, and stalked out of the room. They heard the sound of him retching in the bathroom, thirty seconds later. Jellybean looked at Betty, alarmed. 

He had told Betty a great many things after they got back together. Including how he cut off Ricky's fingers, to try to prove to Malachi that he was on his side. That he could be trusted. It was one of the things on his list of great regrets. He never saw Ricky. In fact, he preferred it if he didn't see Ricky. Jellybean knew that. It was a silent agreement. And Ricky was still deathly afraid of Jughead. 

Now, Betty shook her head at Jellybean, telling her it wasn't her fault, and walked into the hall, into the bathroom. Jughead had his face buried in his hands, his hair a mess. He was sitting on the floor, against the wall. Betty walked over and kneeled in front of him, taking his hands away from his face. She could practically see the memories swimming in his eyes. But at the sight of her, they seemed to fade. 

"Are you okay?" she asked in a gentle tone. He nodded slowly. 

"Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," Betty said firmly. He didn't say anything as he ran a hand through his hair. He breathed in and out. "Want water?" 

"No," he said. "No, I'm fine." So she sat with him in silence. For a few minutes. They both eventually left the bathroom, and Jughead went to work. He was late, but it was fine. They would talk of the episode later. In great detail. All night. Until things were okay again. Until he was okay again. 

It was okay. Because they had each other. And on the night that everyone had been anticipating, on _Christmas_ , everyone went to Archie's house. Well, Archie and Veronica's house. Jughead hadn't really seen his friends in weeks. Sure, they were only a phone call away, but it wasn't the same. He missed them. Betty knew it. And he got this day off. He had Christmas Eve off too. But that was Betty's time with him. And it had been a very long night. To Jellybean's disliking. But when Jughead's five friends saw him, they all had over-exaggerated, dramatic reactions. 

"Betty, who's your friend?" Toni had crooned, when they got there. They got there last, Betty, Jellybean, and Jughead walking through the threshold. Jughead bared his teeth at her. 

"Very funny," he mused. 

"What's funny, stranger?" Toni asked. Jughead rolled his eyes. But Fangs walked over and Jughead grinned at him before they embraced each other. "Sorry, I forgot. You're too cool for us now. With your stupid white collars and leather jackets," Toni mused. Jughead looked at her incredulously. 

"Wow, you're really bitter, aren't you? It's okay, I missed you too, asshole," he said. Betty rolled her eyes at both of them. Veronica shook her head in disapproval. But Toni was laughing. 

"Anyway," Veronica announced. "Now that you two are done with _that_... Betty? Kitchen?" Betty looked at Jughead gave her a comical look. She shook her head before following Veronica into the other room. Veronica began bringing dishes from the kitchen to the table, and Betty helped her, with everyone else gathered in the living room. They could hear the laughter and chatter, drifting in. 

"Are you acting all weird because Archie hasn't proposed yet?" Betty asked, sounding annoyed. She knew none of the others could hear her. 

"No," Veronica forced out. "Yes," she said in answer to Betty's doubting glance. "We started dating a few months after Christmas. We've been together for almost a year." 

"V, marriage is something you talk about. Not something he springs up on you randomly. And I know the thought of planning a wedding, with the perfect venue and dress is an orgasm to you, but probably not for him so if you want him to ask you so badly, talk about it first," Betty said. Veronica crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Jughead's probably going to ask you before Archie asks me," she huffed. Betty raised an eyebrow incredulously, though a small blush came to her cheeks at the thought of Jughead proposing to her. 

"No. He's not," Betty clarified. 

"Does the thought of marriage oppose you so much?" 

"No," Betty said honestly. "But I don't expect him to, unlike you. It will happen when we're ready. And we're not." 

"Things not going well?" 

"Things are going really well, actually," Betty said, meaning it. She shrugged. "We're very different from you and Archie." Veronica only nodded, not wanting to push on the subject. She was still very wary of Jughead, and it wasn't that she disliked him, it was that she distrusted him. Betty supposed if they did get engaged, Veronica might just explode at the thought of Jughead being a husband. Betty almost smiled at the thought. 

Dinner was full of laughter, and banter. Between Reggie and Jellybean, Toni and Jughead. Betty didn't stop smiling the whole time. It was perfect. All of her friends together in one room. And of course, the love of her life. After everyone was done eating, they all sat in the living room and gave each other gifts. Jughead didn't give Betty anything though, and it was the same way, the other way around. No, they both waited. Until Jughead stood up. He smiled at Betty and held out his hand for her to take. 

"We'll be back," he said to everyone after she took his hand, and he began to lead her into their hallway. 

"If you fuck in one of those rooms I swear to god!" Veronica called. This was followed by hisses of laughter from the rest.

Jughead pulled her into a room and shut the door behind them. Betty smiled at him as he sat down in a chair, and she sat down on the edge of the bed a few inches away from him. He pulled out a box from his back pocket, and her eyes drifted down to it. 

"Jughead..." she began, staring at the box, afraid of what was inside.

"This was... really hard to get," he admitted. "I had to use my badge at the hospital. Which is illegal, by the way." Betty smiled, and carefully took the box from him. She silently asked him if she could open it with her eyes, and he nodded. She undid the ribbon, and then took the box off. It was a necklace, in the shape of a helix. It was a coppery gold color and felt cool against her skin. 

"What..." she began. 

"Um, the helix symbol means resilience and strength. And you're both those things," he said softly. "It's made out of the same bullet you were shot with." Betty stared at him for a moment, before looking back down at the necklace. She let out a breath and smiled softly. 

"It's beautiful," she said, so quiet he had to strain to hear her. She handed the necklace to him, and he knew what she wanted him to do. She turned, and he carefully put it on her, fastening it to her neck. "You know, girls usually prefer silver or gold. Or diamonds. Not copper. Or whatever a bullet is made of," Betty said, with a laugh. Jughead smiled. 

"I know," he murmured. "I just thought you would want it." 

"I love it," she said, and she meant it. She really did. "I got you something too." He raised his eyebrows, and Betty stood up. "I'll be back," she said, before leaving the room. He waited for a few minutes, before Betty came back, quietly shutting the door behind her, locking out the noises of Reggie groaning comically over something one of the others said. She was holding a bigger box than the one the necklace came in. She sat down and handed it to him. 

"I told you I didn't need anything." 

"It wasn't expensive," Betty said with a smile. "The picture was a little hard to find... but I only paid for the frame." He raised an eyebrow before opening the box and removing the tissue paper. His features softened when he saw the picture inside. He picked it up. A picture of him, Jellybean, and Gladys Jones. No Fp. A young Jughead and a little Jellybean stared back at him. He looked up at Betty. She was smiling at him. "I knew you'd like it." 

"Where did you find this?" 

"Would you be mad if I told you I went to your old trailer park in the Southside and dug through your old trailer?"

"Yes." 

"Then I... can't tell you where I found it," she said, smiling. Jughead glared at her, for a second, but then he grinned. 

"Thank you," he said softly. She nodded, and leaned forward, kissing him softly. "You want to go join them?" he asked. She nodded, and they walked back in the living room. Everyone looked at them. 

"Archie you're cleaning those sheets," Veronica declared. Archie made a face of disgust and Betty rolled her eyes. 

"Nothing happened," she said. Jughead sat down on the couch, and she came over, sitting on his lap. 

"Yeah well, Jellybean was just telling us how she didn't get any sleep last night. Poor thing," Cheryl said, sympathetically. Jellybean's eyes widened and she looked like she was traumatized. 

"It sounded like Betty was _dying_ ," she gasped. Jughead couldn't hold it in, as he burst into laughter, Archie grinned at him. Veronica and Toni glared at him, in disgust. 

"Anyway, moving on," Toni said dismissively. She turned to Fangs to say something.

Betty laughed at the conversation that continued, but in the corner of her eye, she could see Jughead, watching her, as if she was the most interesting thing in the room. She looked at him and smiled. And she knew that everything was going to be okay. Malachi was gone. He would be gone, for the rest of their lives. And they were each with the people they loved most in the world. Things were fine. 


End file.
